


Sugary Sweet and Tender

by immortalflowers



Series: amble out for love [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Boyfriends having soft sex, can be read as a standalone, just tender yearning sex folks, some overstimulation and crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalflowers/pseuds/immortalflowers
Summary: Seonghwa looks at him with his expressive eyes, filled with stars, his lips wet with spit and half open.Hongjoong wants to devour him.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: amble out for love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696087
Kudos: 114





	Sugary Sweet and Tender

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoongsicle)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/immortalflowers)

With years and years of knowing each other, being in a relationship, and living together, comes the contentment and mellowness of being in each other's company and knowing what they both want, what they are currently comfortable with, without using any words.

After a quiet stroll back through the city, Hongjoong decides to draw himself a bath using up the complementary bath salts. Because that’s what they’re there for, right?

Hongjoong looks on at Seonghwa taking his clothes off piece by piece in the warm glow of the setting sun filtering through the emerald green blinds on the small window behind them.

“Do you have space for me?”

Hongjoong only scoots over in answer, the big bathtub filled almost to the brim with water and bubbles that smell like chewing gum, while Seonghwa is getting in beside him.

He watches the disaster happen without saying anything, as Seonghwa steps inside the burning hot water. “God, I forgot you like to cook yourself when bathing. You’re insane.” Seonghwa stays sitting on the edge of the bath, only his legs inside, his face contorted into an expression of pain as he gets used to the temperature.

“Isn’t you ass cold?” Hongjoong asks sweetly, bringing his knees closer to his body and embracing them with both hands, his face partially submerged in water.

“Hah,” Seonghwa breathes out, stepping around Hongjoong and nudging his back with his bony knees. He slides in behind Hongjoong after a moment. They barely fit together, but with some manoeuvring they manage. Hongjoong crosses his feet on the end of the tub. He can’t make himself smaller even if he tried.

If they move too much, the water sloshes over the edge, like his emotions, overflowing the cup that is his heart.

“I love you,” Seonghwa says unexpectedly, and kisses the back of Hongjoong’s neck. His parted lips leaving a smear of saliva cooling on Hongjoong’s skin as he lays his head back on the porcelain behind him.

Hongjoong is pleasantly surprised, “I love you too,” he answers, intertwining their fingers and crossing their hands on his stomach.

He turns in Seonghwa’s grasp, and kisses him on the mouth. His lips are plush and slightly chapped, like they always are, since he’s notorious for never wearing chapstick, or licking it off his lips two seconds after Hongjoong makes him put it on.

They kiss softly at first, but as the time passes by, their self control falls apart, disappears altogether. Anyway, when else are they supposed to have sex, if not during the vacation they decided to go to for the sole reason of  _ relaxing _ ?

Hongjoong grips Seonghwa’s hair in a fist, as it becomes increasingly harder to kiss. Seonghwa reaches for the plug to let some water flow out, and in the meantime, Hongjoong makes himself at home in Seonghwa's lap.

Seonghwa looks at him with his expressive eyes, filled with stars, his lips wet with spit and half open. Hongjoong wants to devour him.

They kiss again, open mouthed and filthy. "Do you want this?" Hongjoong murmurs into his mouth. Seonghwa's mouth tastes like ash and blueberry gum, like he tried to mask the smoking from Hongjoong, as if the smell didn't permanently cling to his skin and clothes, the inside of his mouth.

"Yes," Seonghwa says, a little desperate to taste him, a little desperate for love.

The kiss turns into Seonghwa panting into Hongjoong’s mouth soon enough; Hongjoong makes a conscious effort to lick and bite at Seonghwa's lips, but his hand is occupied, and he can think with only one head at a time with Seonghwa falling apart beneath him.

Seonghwa’s eyes are rapidly getting more and more cloudy, until the motion of Hongjoong’s hands, and his clever fingers, makes him let out a low moan, and close his eyes completely.

Seonghwa’s hands have settled in the dips of Hongjoong’s hips some time ago, and he doesn’t mind it. Especially since he knows Seonghwa will be in the proper mindset to return the favour later.

If there’s something Hongjoong loves almost as much as Seonghwa himself, and he’s not even being dramatic, it’s Seonghwa’s plump, cherry red, kiss bruised lips.

He wants to ruin them, and to ruin himself in the process – let Seonghwa know just how much he means to him, and how much he likes seeing his assets utilized in the best way possible.

Seonghwa comes with a loud moan, and Hongjoong’s name on his lips, which he kisses off immediately after. He licks into his mouth in a slow kiss, before Seonghwa pulls away to laugh.

“Let me suck you off,” he says with no preamble, as Hongjoong expected.

“Not here,” Hongjoong says, pulling the skin on Seonghwa’s collarbones between his teeth; biting and sucking, leaving marks like they’re teenagers again.

“The water’s fucking cold,” he adds, already shivering. “Which you might not feel because you bathe in the water same temperature as you like your tea,” Hongjoong wrinkles his nose.

“Why do you always get so cranky when you’re horny?” Seonghwa laughs at him, attempting to rise from the bath with Hongjoong still curled around him, holding on.

“Reasons,” Hongjoong says as he slides down in the tub, while Seonghwa sits back on the edge. They let the water run out, and make a half assed attempt to mop up the water that escaped.

In the end they dry themselves off haphazardly, and Seonghwa takes Hongjoong’s hand to pull him into the bedroom.

The room smells faintly of lavender and sea mist wafting through the open window, the sound of seagulls squawking in the distance, even at this late hour.

Hongjoong lies back on the sheets which feel well worn and a bit scratchy on his naked skin. His wet hair leaves an uncomfortable mark on the embroidered pillow underneath it.

“Come here,” Hongjoong whispers, because dusk is falling, and Seonghwa already knows what they both want.

Seonghwa knows that Hongjoong likes being kissed on the neck, and grabbed by the thighs, and bitten down his chest; and so he pulls Hongjoong’s golden skin between his perfect teeth, and Hongjoong lets out a sound akin to a moan. The back of his fisted hand pressed harshly against his mouth, the other one holding Seonghwa’s back and slipping upwards – touching shoulder, and neck, burying in his hair – as Seonghwa makes his path down his body.

He leaves a trail of broken purple butterfly wings, and Hongjoong is glad they’re by the sea at the time it’s too cold to indulge in a swim, lest he show everyone how ruined he is.

Seonghwa sits between Hongjoong’s legs, kissing and sucking on the soft skin of the inner thigh, as the other treacherous hand makes its path up up up his calf, rubs at his groin, before wrapping around his dick.

Seonghwa’s full, swollen lips wrap around the head, doing nothing but suckling softly as the hand wrapped around his dick gives a few experimental tugs.

Hongjoong usually isn’t all that vocal during sex or masturbation, but the sight of Seonghwa with his hands and lips and just Seonghwa enveloping his entire being, in all his shaggy, dark haired glory makes him grunt out his name in a high pitched whine.

“Slow down,” Hongjoong orders. “I’m gonna come before we even do anything, ah-”

Seonghwa’s big eyes are trained on him, and through the knowing glint in them, he can feel, rather than see, him smile, as if asking ‘Weren’t you the one begging me to suck your dick just a moment before?’

Seonghwa’s eyes are full of dust and starlight, and it becomes apparent to Hongjoong in times like these that he’d wage and fight wars for Seonghwa, and he wouldn’t let himself fall in the same trap as the others before him. Hongjoong would burn cities, and build monuments in his honour, start churches and make Seonghwa the patron saint.

Seonghwa pulls off his dick, “You’re looking at me like you want to swallow me whole.”

“No, I’m looking at you like I want to write you a song and spend the rest of my life by your side,” Hongjoong says in an uncharacteristic vocal display of emotions and vulnerability.

“Sap,” Seonghwa slaps his thigh, and Hongjoong instinctively tries to close his legs. “You’ve already written plenty.”

“Yeah,” Hongjoong confirms through his clenched teeth.

Seonghwa looks back into his eyes as he slides down his dick again. They’re playing a game of who will break first – Hongjoong with Seonghwa’s mouth on him, or Seonghwa with his own fisted hand around his dick.

Seonghwa groans, and it sends a litany of vibrations up Hongjoong’s spine.

Hongjoong starts babbling soon after, sweet nothings, encouragements and swears. He has to physically restrain himself from fisting Seonghwa’s hair and pushing up into his mouth, as he pulls at the back of his scalp, where the hair is fine and soft.

“I want you to fuck me,” Hongjoong says in the heat of the moment, and Seonghwa stops.

“Are you sure?” He asks, still pumping Hongjoong’s dick with one hand, and getting leverage to pull himself up his body by grabbing his waist. They’re face to face now, and Seonghwa’s eyes haven’t shined this prettily in so long. Hongjoong nods. “It’s what vacations are for.”

His long lashes tickling Hongjoong’s nose and cheeks before he surges in to kiss Hongjoong’s mouth. Their teeth clack together, and they laugh, the sound like chiming bells in the summer wind.

“That hurt,” Hongjoong says through a smile, as Seonghwa kisses across his nose, and cheek, leading to his ear, biting and sucking on the array of piercings there.

They don’t do this often, and so Seonghwa starts slowly, a finger at a time, all the while kissing every and any part of Hongjoong he can reach.

When Seonghwa sinks into Hongjoong, they simultaneously let out drawn out moans of pleasure.

Hongjoong fights himself not to start crying from overstimulation when Seonghwa starts pumping him in time with his thrusts, but a few tears escape, because it’s hard to have control over both his body and emotions in a situation like this.

“You’ll let me ride you next time,” Hongjoong says after he comes, in part to be a bastard, but also because he can’t get the picture out of his head once it pops into his mind.

“Ah,” Seonghwa moans, as he comes inside him. “I hate you,” he says, and they both laugh. 

What they have together, it’s so far from hate, they can only laugh at the prospect of the words being even remotely close to truth. 

“No, you don’t,” Hongjoong tells him, stroking down his back, as they come down from their highs; Seonghwa panting harshly, and Hongjoong caressing Seonghwa’s face, brushing his fingers through his hair. 

“No, I don’t,” Seonghwa agrees, pulling out of Hongjoong and kissing his eyelids to make him dream of fairies, sugary sweet and tender.  



End file.
